Lo Siento
by sevey01
Summary: Traducción de I'm Sorry, ShadAmy, triste, lenguaje adulto.


**Primero que todo, esto NO ES MÍO, la historia no la hice yo, yo solo lo traduje, es de Sonic103. ****(** u/4043123/),** gracias.**

**(English)**

**First of all, this is NOT MINE, I didn't write the story, I just did translate it, it was wrote by Sonic103, (** u/4043123/) **,thanks.**

Lo siento.

(Amy's POV)

Caminaba lentamente, como en un sueño, hacia Sonic. Me miró y sonrió. Finalmente lo alcancé. El abrió sus brazos para abrazarme. Yo también, caminamos lentamente hacia cada uno, cuando estábamos a medio metro de cada uno, cambié mi cara de una feliz a una llena de odio y rabia. Saqué mi martillo rosado y le dí un golpe en la cara. Calló al suelo, "¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme con esa puta ardilla?" Le grité. Luego me dí la vuelta y me fui corriendo, llorando, llegué a mi casa y cerré la puerta con fuerza, llorando. Me tiré al sofá y empecé a llorar más fuerte en un cojín.

Hace unos días, Cream y su hermanito estaban comprando cosas y vieron a Sonic y a Sally Acorn, besuqueándose en un parque. Fueron donde mí y me mostraron fotos. Intentaron consolarme, pero los eché, no quería hablarle a nadie. Pasé el resto del fin de semana llorando desconsoladamente y viendo películas tristes. Pronto llegaron pensamientos suicidas a mi cabeza, pero los ignoré, mi muerte podría ser horrible para Cream y Brad, aquellos que nunca heriré. Pero no creo que pueda vivir sin mi Sonikku, simplemente no lo podía imaginar. Un día, Shadow vino a hablarme. "Rose, que demonios haces, ¿llorando todo el día por un idiota y su puta?". Lo miré fijamente, completamente sorprendida por lo que dijo.

"A-a que te refieres, Shadow" Le pregunté, el me miró, sus ojos carmesí puestos en mis ojos esmeralda.

"Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, te sientas aquí, comiendo helado, viendo películas tristes y llorando. ¡Sal, y busca a alguien!, no un idiota que te dé por sentado," dijo bastante severamente.

"¿¡Bueno Shadow, quien me quiere!?" le grité, "¡Toda mi vida he sido negada, negada y negada, luego me enamoro de Sonic, y la gente me llamó molesta por tratar de estar con él!, ¡Y cuando al fin me quedo con él, la gente me cree una putita suertuda!, ¡Ahora, a nadie le gustaría salir conmigo! ¿Quién lo haría? ¿¡Quién!? Le grite, sus ojos se extendieron.

"B-bueno, y-yo…"

"Exacto, ¡Nadie me quiere!, y tú, ¿¡Por qué te preocupas!?, ¿Por qué me molestas todos los días, viendo si estoy bien y si necesito algo? ¡No te necesito!, ¿¡Por qué me molestas!? Le pregunté furiosamente. No quería decir nada de lo que dije, solo estaba muy enojada y necesitaba descargar mi enojo en alguien. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, intenté arreglar lo que dije.

"Shadow…, yo-"

"Lo siento. Lo siento si siempre me preocupé por ti, siento querer verte para saber si estabas bien, lo siento si me sentía mal cuando estabas triste, lo siento por no ser el idiota que siempre buscas en los hombres, lo siento por haber estado **Siempre** cuando la tenías difícil, lo siento si te amé." Shadow dijo en un mortecino susurro. Mis ojos se extendieron, al ver que Shadow tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Shadow the Hedgehog, estaba realmente… ¿Llorando? Le intenté hablar, pero movió su cabeza en negación. "Lo siento por malgastar tu tiempo obviamente precioso" me dijo, luego se fue de mi casa y golpeó la puerta. Intenté seguirlo, pero ya había desaparecido. Empecé a llorar de nuevo y corrí de vuelta adentro.

Pasé el resto de la noche llorando. Terminé con mi novio luego de golpearlo, alejé a mis amigos, y rompí el corazón de mi mejor amigo. Me di cuenta que Shadow siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, y nunca me di cuenta. El abrazarme, reírse de todas mis chistes malos, decirme que me veía bien en toda ropa que me ponía, comprarme regalos, dejándome pasar la noche en su caso cada vez que Sonic me dejaba plantada en algún lugar, siempre ser un apoyo… siempre lo hizo, y yo no le daba importancia. Me sentía como una puta, estar con Sonic cuando siempre le pertenecí a Shadow. Y ahora, lo alejé de mí también. Mas sentimientos tristes y pensamientos suicidas llegaron a mi mente. Pronto, fue mucho para soportar, y todo lo que quería era morir. Miré a un arma que estaba en mi mesa de mi cocina, Shadow la había dejado la última vez que estuvo en mi casa. La recogí y la examiné. No tenía balas. Me insulté a mí misma. Maldiciendo el arma, la tiré por la cocina. Le dio al refrigerador y cayó. Tomé un teléfono y llamé a alguien.

"Hola, Charles, ¿Eres tú?, ¿Todavía tienes esa área privada, esa que estaba a unas calles de tu puesto de chili dogs? ¿Sí?, Bien, necesito hacer algo ahí."


End file.
